Cracks in the Mist
by Falcon's Jade
Summary: Until they met on the bridge, Naruto thought Harry was just an imaginary friend. Now with Hermione and Ron at his side, Harry could motivate Naruto to reinstate his clan, one that will shelter not just civilians but even missing nin like Zabuza and Haku - and that might not be such a good thing.


**Summary: Until they met on the bridge, Naruto thought Harry was just an imaginary friend. Now with Hermione and Ron at his side, Harry could motivate Naruto to reinstate his clan, one that will shelter not just civilians but even missing nin like Zabuza and Haku - and that might not be such a good thing. **

Through the haze of anger and bloodlust, the mask shattered to reveal a painfully familiar face, and Naruto halted. Haku was beautiful even bloodied and wounded, and such tragic eyes, defeated and resigned, but still gentle even as they look at his would-be killer.

The blond listened, expression just as despairing at his would-be victim's words, as Haku explained his reasoning, his willing sacrifice and his devotion. This unfinished bridge they were on was a link for the islands to the mainland, now Naruto could also see it as a link to the tragic truth. Ninja were tools, to be used until they broke or were no longer needed. Zabuza was a heartless bastard who did not deserve this, did not deserve any of Haku's loyalty. Naruto could have cried, could have screamed.

The sound of applause was not something he wanted to hear and definitely didn't think he would.

The gathered fighters saw the two strangers who now joined them on the unfinished bridge. The male was the one clapping, he was younger than the Kakashi and Zabuza, but older than Haku, and had flaming red hair. The female was a brunette and looked about the same age, harder to tell because she had pulled up a scarf over her features. The same red and yellow scarf also adorned the male's neck, and seeing their attention the male stopped clapping.

"Bravo, Haku, few truly get to die in the way they wish, but you almost succeeded."

Almost, Haku knew what that meant.

"Why can't you let me die?"

"You know why," the redhead answered as beside him, the female suddenly vanished. She reappeared besides Zabuza, grabbed his arm, and promptly vanished with him. Before Kakashi or his dogs could react, she reappeared, this time behind Haku. The boy could only let out a pained gasp as she took him and disappeared again.

"I'm sorry," the redhead addressed the stunned leaf nin. "I don't know what you're all up to and it's rude to just interrupt your fight, but Haku would have definitely gotten Zabuza involved, and we need so we need to interrogate him."

The brunette appeared beside him again, and the redhead turned towards her. As he did so, one end of the scarf he was wearing shifted and revealed the other. There was a distinctive design on there, a strange beast with a wild mane, and one that Naruto had only seen in one other place.

"Wait!" His voice was raspy and hoarse, just as tired as his body. The strangers only gave him a brief glance.

"Goodbye, kid."

"Wait!" He couldn't let this go unanswered, "Wait, your scarf, that design..."

"A mythical creature, no more," the brunette answered, her voice soft. "You won't see us again."

"No," there was a name, it was a foreign and strange name but there was a name. One for this odd beast and another for what, or who, it represented. "Gryffindors! Wait!"

The looks on the two strangers' faces, the way he suddenly had their full attention, would have been funny in any other situation. Naruto's body was aching and exhausted but he struggled to stay upright, to look at the strangers on his own two feet and prove to them who he was. Not someone to be dismissed, never someone to be ignored, and he knew what to say.

"Ron, Hermione," the foreign names were pronounced flawlessly, if only because Naruto had grown up hearing them. Comprehension settled on the strangers' expressions.

"You're Naruto," the brunette said.

Kakashi tensed, he didn't like where this was going. Strangers who came when he and his team are compromised, to take their enemies away for unclear purposes and now for them to recognize the demon container when he was hardly in any position to protect his team…as if this mission wasn't already messed up beyond anything.

Naruto was nodding to the strangers, giving them his name, mentioning something about scarves and castles and a killer before the brunette spoke again, "Do you want to see him?"

Naruto didn't hesitate, he nodded again, his eyes no longer despairing but hopeful. Never once did he turn around, and the strangers approached him, the girl taking her companion's hand in her own and the other taking Naruto's.

Kakashi couldn't stop them, he had to attend to the rest of the team, and he was exhausted. Drained mentally and physically, he could only watch as the three of them vanished.

Young Naruto had known early on that he was almost universally disliked by his village. No one had to beat him to get the point across, Naruto knew he was treated differently from the other children, he could tell that people generally looked at him with hateful eyes and made a point of avoiding him. Other children learned to quickly do the same, because almost any kindness to the blond often led to nearby adults quickly ushering them away and speaking in dismayed voices. The isolation caused great stress on the development of the young boy.

Perhaps that was why his mind decided to create an outlet, a friend for him. Many children had imaginary friends, Naruto's just happened to be someone he could only see in his dreams. The hokage had always thought it said much about the orphan's sad state that his 'friend' came from such a fantastical world.

Harry was a boy with messy black hair and green eyes, only a few years older than Naruto, and perhaps just as lonely. He didn't think he was universally hated but his family certainly hated him. After their first meeting they both realized the other was a dream, and by the second knew to keep it a secret.

"My family thinks I'm going insane," Harry explained.

"You're from my imagination," Naruto quoted his caretakers.

"Well, my imagination certainly has me curious, tell me about yourself."

Their worlds were completely different, much of their conversations were teaching each other what their lives were like. Harry came from a world of machines and civilians, Naruto came from a world of ninjas and elemental techniques, each found the other deeply fascinating and in their moments awake did their research so they could speak more about the subject. Naruto grew quite good at history, and ultimately told Hiruzen he wanted to join the ninja ranks and become a successor. For all his other failings in school, no one could deny he knew history and law well. Subconsciously Naruto had prepared for a fantasy that would never become true, that he could meet Harry and make him his family, maybe a guardian.

For to Naruto, while he saw Harry every other night, weeks and sometimes months passed before Harry could see him. Time moved faster in Harry's world, and he grew up faster, until in one dream eleven year old Harry dropped the "I'm a wizard" line.

After that it was another new world, Naruto listened with curiosity and delight as Harry told him different stories and characters. They've realized they could change their dream surroundings long before, and now Naruto often joined his friend in parts of Hogwarts, for Harry had grown tired of showing him what he now termed the Muggle world. Not to be outdone, Naruto explored as much of his real life surroundings as he could and recreated them in their dreamscape. He became even more determined to spy on practicing ninja so he could see the awed look on Harry's face when he reimagined the techniques.

He got into so much trouble, and the Hokage ordered many searches just to make sure Naruto's imaginary friend wasn't actually an enemy nin working to manipulate him. The blond was moved several more times before the worries were finally put to rest. Naruto continued to see Harry every other night, watched the other aged faster and listened to all the events happening in the other's waking life, until the dreams finally stopped.

There was no goodbye, no explanation, and while the young Naruto cried every morning after waking up, he moved from the friendship like any other child. Yes he would miss Harry, but all good things must come to an end and as the Hokage would later tell him, it was time to grow up. He had to focus on becoming a true ninja, and without the distraction of his friend it was time to put all he had learned about the village to pranking and giving the villagers a tangible reason to get upset at him. He'll at least make sure people would remember him.

After all, before his disappearance Harry did tell him that he was going to be fighting in a war soon, and Naruto hoped that the people of Harry's world will remember him and any vengeance he may enact on this Voldemort person.

* * *

Lion, Naruto remembers, that is the creature sewed onto the red-and-yellow scarves the strangers both wore. No, not complete strangers, Harry had always talked about his best friends and all the adventures and trouble they got into. In their shared dreams Harry had worn his own, the scarf marking him as one of the four clans that his school was divided in.

When Naruto vanished from the bridge and reappeared in an old house covered with seals, Harry was already seated in front of Haku and Zabuza. While Naruto's mind flashed over the now matured and older but still familiar face, he also noted that the scarf Harry wore was green and gray, with the sewing of a snake instead of the lion. Than Hermione called out Harry's name, he turned to meet Naruto's eyes, and it was like they were dreaming again because the world fell away.

"Naruto," Harry breathed.

And if the emotional turmoil wasn't bad enough when Haku was initially unmasked, this only proved that Naruto did have a heart and it was clogging up in his throat and screw the idiotic villager who thought him little more than the demon container. He could laugh or cry any moment, and he stepped forward, only to falter and nearly trip over his own feet. Right, injured and exhausted, Hermione - and it was definitely her, it could be no one else - was by his side and caught him instantly. He didn't react.

"Harry," Naruto's voice almost broke, but he continued, "Why are you wearing a Slytherin scarf?"

"That's a long story," Harry was older and could remain calm, but his voice was breathless. Naruto almost smiled.

"Well, my imagination certainly has me curious, tell me about it."

He knew he had cleared any doubt now, he was real, and Harry was real, and this was amazing and terrible because why was his first friend standing there with Zabuza and Haku? Harry must have arrived to the same conclusion, because he glanced back at Mist nin, both placed on their own chairs covered in seals. More intricate seals were placed on the chains that now shackled the wrists and ankles, chakra draining and paralyzing. The best types of chains meant to hold dangerous individuals. "Ron, Hermione, can you keep those two alive a bit longer?"

"You're going to let us die, or kill us, if you're using your real names," Haku coughed, a trickle of blood escaping his lips. "Haru, we never laid a hand on Rai, and Hironmi..."

"Harry, we don't have time, Gato's men were heading here..."

"They are here," Ron interrupted, his head cocked to the side as if he could hear them. He probably could, "Gato's not with them but there's a group, probably a dozen or so, I've seen them with Gato and they're definitely his."

Harry released a frustrated sigh, "Hermione, you go outside. Ron, get Naruto treated. I'll finish up here and join you later."

Silently Hermione vanished, and Ron placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to lead him away, but dread had coiled in the blond's stomach. He shook off the redhead, "No," he croaked. "No, not Haku...you can't, Harry, you can't."

For the second that contained an eternity, Harry and Naruto stared at each other and Naruto remembered the silent years of absence between them. He also remembered the many times he had asked for something, anything, other than the cold disdain of the people who had grown up with. No one had given him the slightest hint of pity, and now he was asking for someone to spare the lives of two criminals.

"Ron, my original request, do you think you can keep those two alive a bit longer?"

The redhead nodded, releasing Naruto and approaching the two injured nin, warning them against trying anything funny but Naruto wasn't paying any attention. Harry had listened to him, had chosen a riskier option because Naruto had requested it, no one had done that for him before. He watched as Harry now approached, eying Naruto's own injuries with a disapproving and openly concerned look. Naruto could count on one hand the people who would do that.

"Thank you."

"You can thank me by letting me take a look at your wounds, I'll ask you what happened but I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I'll be fine, I always recover quickly..." Naruto trailed off, he had told Harry the story of the demon fox but the revelation that he was a container was a recent event. Would telling Harry change their friendship, if they could pick up where they left off? He allowed Harry to seat him on a sofa, already looking over his wounds, and it provided him the perfect topic changer, "What, no magic wand?"

"Another long story that happen to be related to why I had to find our resident missing nin; congratulations by the way, I see you did join the nin rankings." Harry tapped the head plate with the stylized leaf symbol, Naruto almost beamed before he deflated.

"Actually, I might be declared missing or even a missing nin soon, I wasn't thinking too clearly when I asked Hermione to take me to you, my team was there."

"...what," Harry glanced over to where Ron was treating the official missing nin. The conclusion was inevitable, "you mean...?"

"My team was fighting them, Zabuza and Haku, they were going to kill this old man we were supposed to protect..."

"Why did you tell me to _spare_ them then?"

"...and I didn't know it was Haku! Haku, he's one of the nicest and kindest guys I've ever met and why did you rescue them only to kill them later..."

"I needed information before I could let them die."

"_That's not helping_. You're going to kill him for some information?"

"Why are you so upset? You're a ninja from a village practically under martial law and military governance, shouldn't this be some sort of norm for you?"

It should be, Naruto had read enough history and learned about it from school, Kakashi had further cemented the point since they started this mission. It was the norm, it was the way of the ninja world, and it was so wrong that Naruto swore he would be changing it when he became Hokage. That way of life would change, people would change, just like now, "But you're sparing them now?"

"I didn't say I enjoy killing people for information," Harry huffed. "But I need to know if something Haku knew was told, I strongly suspect he would have told Zabuza, and I need to know if they told anyone else. If they did, I need to find them and know their names, can't have them dying without confirmation. I don't want to kill when it's unnecessary."

From outside, a loud voice shouted, "Haru! Come out! We know you're in there and we're here to give you what you deserve!"

Harry sighed, "It's just that sometimes, other people seem to be pushing for it."

Outside, the shouting was almost chant-like, calling for Haru! Haru! The single call made in several different voices. Naruto frowned, "They're demanding for Haru."

"Unlike you, few people here can pronounce my foreign name, you don't think I picked something more local?"

The 'Rai' and 'Hironmi' that Haku mentioned must be Ron and Hermione than, and Naruto noticed when the chanting outside stopped. Instead he heard some very faint but distinctive sounds, it might have been a whoosh or a thud, even a splat, but he couldn't be too sure.

"Why," no, that wasn't the right question because Harry had already answered, "What are you doing this for? What information do you need?"

"If you ever try interrogating an enemy, don't expect such easy answers," upon seeing no serious wounds on the blond Harry was straightening. He moved towards the window, like all others it was curtained and covered. "With me? You already know: magic, including all its' tools. So very different from your chakra, for our tools are so very fragile, we've had to learn when they're taken from us - if only to prove we are not as fragile."

Carefully he drew back the curtain, making sure Naruto couldn't see anything. From his angle he knew the missing nin would, it wasn't a big room and they could have been listening.

They were still on the island, at a residential beach judging by the visible houses nearby, all worn down and vandalized with poor attempts at repair. The beach itself was unappealing, less sand and more large, jutted rocks, and there was waste in the gray water. It was not a tourist spot, even less so now that human limbs scattered across the land and drifted in the water. There were fresh splashes of blood and pieces of organs littered in the area. As they watched there was another whoosh as Hermione and another man appeared in the sky, Hermione releasing him before she vanished, and the body fell, landing with a sickening splat on the beach. The newest victim never had time to scream, but he was close enough for them to see his lips move.

What...Haru...you...Hironmi demon, demon...

The man died with his wide eyes staring at them, the fall and landing had snapped his body in various places. If Haku remembered correctly there would be a tide soon and the gruesome scene will be swept clean, but not before someone would have seen it, and interested parties would be hearing of this.

The final body managed a scream before he hit the ground, and Naruto blanched, but didn't see anything. Everyone else was unmoved, and when Hermione appeared in the room again no one jumped. Her hair was windblown and her cheeks flushed, as if she'd simply gone out for a run, and Harry smiled at her.

"Everything okay?"

"They knew nothing."

"Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch," Hermione held up a deceptively soft hand for Harry to take. As Naruto watched, Harry ran a thumb along the wound, and it was as if he was simply removing paint. The scratch slowly faded away from her skin.

Just like Naruto's smaller injuries, those that he now understood as the demon fox's healing abilities. He swallowed, staring at the three not-strangers, and definitely not normal humans.

"Hermione, I've spoken much about you to Naruto here, as you're well aware. Why don't you and Ron talk to him while I talk to Haku and Zabuza? And yes, Naruto, if you want I won't kill them and my methods do not involve torture."

"Then let me watch."

"Fine."

"Harry?" Ron looked concerned, Harry waved a hand dismissively.

"Naruto grew up listening to my stories, and we know the Leaf nin already have similar techniques to legimens." Without pause Harry suddenly turned, grasped Haku's hair, and stared into the boy's eyes. There was no other contact between them but Haku felt something slip into his head, gentle at first, but then they started rushing through his memories. A force tearing across his mind, searching and looking. For memories of interest, for whether Haku said anything about the secrets Harry now wanted re-buried. Haku couldn't remain still, he thought he heard himself cry out in pain and agony...

And then, it was over. Panting, Haku found himself practically collapsing, his head held upright only because of Harry's grip. Sweat covered his face, but his hands felt clammy. He didn't resist when Harry laid him back down, the older boy gentle once more.

"Good choices, Haku, you told only one person about us, to be expected."

"No," Haku tried to get up, found his body trembling and shaking. "No, not him too..."

"What did you do?" Zabuza snarled.

"Something neither of you will remember in a few minutes," Harry answered as he seized the man's hair. Instantly, Zabuza shut his eyes. Harry frowned, "We are not playing peek-a-boo, missing nin."

"Whatever you did, you need eye contact."

"I will hurt Haku."

"Go ahead, he is expandable."

Naruto choked, still reeling over Haku's bridge confession and having to listen to the boy's pained screams. He stood up, ready to sucker punch Zabuza, Ron quickly placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and kept him in place.

"You only lose a useful tool, if I make him forget all about you?" There was a loud shriek and automatically Zabuza opened his eyes. He clearly recognized his mistake but it was too late to close them again.

The pained roar that escaped Zabuza's mouth almost made Naruto flinched. Harry wasted no time and was more ruthless then when he was looking into Haku's memories, and in his agony Zabuza roared like a wounded beast. Haku, unharmed, was trying to get up but failing, he joined in the screaming.

"No! Haru, please! He wouldn't have told anyone! Hironmi, Hermione, whoever you are, don't hurt him!"

"It'll be over soon," Hermione assured him. "There will be no lasting damage, and you two will soon forget this."

"Rai, please!" Haku addressed the redhead, "Zabuza never hurt you, he never laid a hand on you! Let him go!"

The screaming stopped, Zabuza's roars dying away as Harry released him. Panting, Zabuza lifted his head, still maintaining his pride. Harry staggered back a few steps, and collapsed on the floor. He stared at Zabuza, who seemed to understand.

"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone even when offered a bribe."

"You have a strange sense of honour," Harry looked grudgingly impressed. "I thought you were looking for a higher bidder, or you didn't want to cooperate, but no. You really wouldn't have said anything."

"You've given me plenty of new motivation."

"Because you now know the true extent of my powers, unlike those bandits who call themselves mercenaries? You will be forgetting all that soon. Why you now work for Gato, I can guess it is purely monetary, but you won't hurt him while he employs you. I'll warn you now, that man will only stab you in the back."

"Because hunting down your former team is so much more rewarding."

"They were not my team, you know it!"

"No," Zabuza turned his head to Ron, "they weren't."

"You're the last," Harry quickly drew the missing nin's attention again. "After you, the three of us will be keeping a low profile again. Gato won't find us, you won't remember us."

"That life won't satisfy you," Haku spoke as softly as ever, but he had everyone's attention. "You all had intentions of establishing yourselves, you didn't want the nomadic life, you were planning to settle. I was there with you, remember? You were planning a home, after you escorted that third son back to his. To make a name for yourselves, to create relationships and make a family."

"I have found him," Harry pointed to Naruto, "I have found the family member I was looking for, the child I wanted to care for. He is older now, and a ninja, he doesn't need me. After this he probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me, or only keep friendly acquaintance..."

"If you give me the chance," Naruto interrupted, "I would do anything for a family. That friend I saw in my dreams, if he will allow it, can take my name and become my family. The village never really updated the laws for that, the ninja clans always had adoption and refugee laws ready in their favour. I can claim clan head status for the Uzumaki clan and grant you resident status in the Leaf village. Unless you're wanted in areas Leaf has alliances with there shouldn't be extradition problems and no one can force you away. There's no alliance with Mist, even if you were wanted there, even if you wanted to keep Haku around, no one can legally force them away..."

"You mean _you_ want to keep Haku around, for someone who seemed to have fought a near fatal battle with him you're quite protective." Harry glanced between the two boys speculatively, "this family fantasy of yours will not be easy, where I go Ron and Hermione will go. The three of us are practically civilians, while not completely defenseless if your village still hates you they may try to attack you through us, and if we can retaliate we will and make the situation worse. Although we did not have much contact with ninja the three of us had a brief stint as part of a nobleman's entourage, and may have created some enemies. If pressured, or if we cannot get along, we may run."

"And if you ask, I will follow you." Naruto knew what he was saying, so did Harry. The green eyes narrowed as he stared hard into Naruto's eyes.

"Do you know what you're offering?"

"Yes," Naruto knew what a legimens was, knew Harry must have achieved it in the time they lost contact, and tried to show his most open and sincere thoughts. "If you don't think Leaf is the place you want to settle in, we can go elsewhere."

At this, Zabuza let out a bark of laughter. "You must secretly hate your village, kid, if someone can so easily convince you to leave. That, or you are a sentimental fool." But Haku was looking at Naruto, a look of understanding on his face. He didn't need the full story to see what was happening, the desperate gamble to find someone who would care, to give everything for that person. To Haku it had been Zabuza, to Naruto it was Harry.

"I would never take your future like that," Harry said quietly. "You want to make a name for yourself too, that was your childhood dream, and I can see you still wish for it."

This time it was Ron who let out a laugh, unlike Zabuza it was a warm sound. "We are on the last two, Harry, there are no more people we need to find. If it really is doable, we can go to Leaf, we can settle. We've looked at Leaf laws before, unlike many other hidden villages their civilians have protections and better means to enforce it. No more running, we can make a home, perhaps..." Ron looked at Naruto, "even a family."

"Has everyone forgotten about our two missing nin here?" Hermione gestured to their chained occupants, her tone already sounded lighter, approval for Naruto's proposal clear. "Before we start planning for our futures, let's deal with the present problems. We modify their memories and drop them off..."

"So that Gato will betray them," Naruto remembered what Harry said earlier. "If you did see him and looked into his thoughts..."

"Gato could always change his mind," but Harry didn't look like he believed it. He frowned, practically ignoring the Mist nin as he spoke to Naruto. After all, it was because of the blond that Harry was putting more thought into this, "We can remove their memory of Gato's employment but Gato might think they've betrayed him and go after them. We can remove Gato's memory of the employment but given who the man is likely someone else knows about the employment and will remind him of it. We could just kill Gato, but considering who he is even without vengeful relatives his death may be used some way against us, we have no protection..."

Naruto turned to look not just at Haku, but Zabuza as well, "Come with us."

"...what," Zabuza began.

"What?" Ron exclaimed at the same time. The redhead threw the older man a glare, Zabuza ignored him. Harry looked just as astonished.

"You did tell me you were fighting them earlier, no?"

"He also said that Leaf and Mist had no alliance and that there will be no extradition problems." Hermione added, but she too was surprised. Naruto almost grinned at the unified surprised look on everyone's faces.

Actually he decided not to bother stopping the wide grin from appearing on his face. With a flourish he retrieved his storage scroll for another scroll, one he had prepared for a fantasy that was now becoming true. "Yes. To all five of you, I invite you to join the Uzumaki clan and with it swear your alliance to the Leaf village. Before anyone panic that is a term used more for ceremony, if history has taught us anything it is that alliance to the Leaf village is quite open to interpretation. If you will sign with your blood here..."

The arguments exploded.

* * *

Naruto was, without doubt, the most unpredictable ninja ever.

Kakashi stared at the group on front of him. Beside him, Sasuke scowled openly from his bed. Attending to Sasuke was Sakura, who instead of getting hysterical like Kakashi first predicted was instead regarding the three 'civilians' warily.

The Leaf nin managed to protect the bridge builder from Gato's men, but Gato himself had escaped. The businessman had shown up with mercenaries at the bridge, intending to betray Zabuza and kill him with everyone else. With Zabuza gone the Leaf nin had been under attack until Gato received a phone call and suddenly retreated.

Sakura reported hearing something about a beach and a boy named Haru.

The boy who had just been introduced as Harry told them to call him Haru.

Behind Harry were the two who had interrupted the bridge fight, a Ron and Hermione to be addressed as Rai and Hironmi. Zabuza and Haku stood beside them, their wounds treated and looking well.

Naruto stood between his team and his new family, all five having signed the clan adoption papers. Kakashi wouldn't have believed it if Naruto had not shown him the scroll, and the fact that the missing nin now stood harmlessly behind the blond. Sakura however knew ninjas don't have to look vicious to get the job done, plenty of ninjas made their living looking normal until it was too late.

Indeed, if she had known how much Naruto's new family would change her life, she would have probably quit the ninja career ahead of time. When Hermione sunk her claws into her psyche and made Sakura's name one of Leaf's most infamous, Sakura would wonder why she didn't listen to her instincts better.

But she had been naive and shallow, the type of girl who had given up her best friend for a chance to be with the class's most popular boy. Sakura had simply realized that with a family, Naruto was less likely to bother her or Sasuke. Kakashi had been able to match Zabuza, if the missing nin tried anything while in Leaf, Kakashi would be in home territory and would have plenty of reinforcements to call upon. Those thoughts were in mind as she argued on Naruto's side, convincing Kakashi to give his approval.

"You want me to agree to this," Kakashi said flatly.

"A jounin or higher ranked Leaf nin must witness and approve of this, sensai, and you're the only one around fitting the criteria."

"What makes you think I will approve?"

"Because you want a rematch without getting other lives involved?"

"Because you want to antagonize Mist?"

"Because you prefer keeping your enemies close?"

"Because you happen to be a sadistic jerk who want to see what trouble this will cause?"

Naruto's suggestion was followed by Ron and Hermione, but it was Harry's guess that caused the pause. At Naruto's expression, Harry was quick to reassure him, "No I didn't look, that was just an idea."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed at the green eyed boy, Kakashi noted with interest. Haku offered another opinion.

"Because you recognize that a Hidden village can never have too many tools. My bloodline, the reputation and skills we all posses, can benefit your village greatly. You may also be concerned about the strangers here whom Naruto somehow recognized and was willing to leave with despite his weakened state. Binding them to him means binding them to Leaf for a while."

They were all valid reasons, "if you all plan to settle in Leaf I don't see why I have to be the one to approve it."

Naruto snorted, "getting citizenship through those channels can take forever and I bet someone will try to stop me. Besides, you really think that it's a good idea to have them escorting us back to Leaf unbound?"

"They're bound to you, it offers you some protection but nothing for us." Sakura had taken the scroll as soon as Kakashi had finished, no one stopped her. "In fact for a blood seal the terms are rather vague."

"I didn't want to make them subservient to me," was Naruto's only response.

"Dobe, are you really inviting them to Leaf and letting them run havoc?"

"Teme, think of it as new teachers, we can learn from them."

"I said only if I feel generous, unlike Kakashi there I am in no obligation to train you." Zabuza sounded gruff, but not completely objecting. If she hadn't done so already Sakura would have let her jaw drop as she watched Zabuza act non-hostile to Naruto of all people.

In the end, Kakashi made no promises but he could see the potential.

Especially when Hermione vanished in thin air only to reappear with a squirming Gato in tow. When the businessman started yelling threats, Hermione simply vanished with him again and appeared high in the sky. She let him drop, catching him only at the last minute before he hit the ground.

The former ANBU could see that power working against them, it didn't look like a body flicker or any similar ninja technique, it wasn't even using any chakra. This disturbed him because if the skill wasn't being powered by something another nin could understand, it raised questions about how the skill may be duplicated and questions about the efficiency of sealing wards. Hermione was right, Leaf would be better off if they could easily monitor her activities.

Watching her disappear at Naruto's request, bringing Inari back when she appeared, had him wondering about thievery and trespassing. He stayed silent as, with Naruto's encouragement, Inari made demands for the businessman to leave while behind him Zabuza loomed threateningly. Gato hastily agreed, with Harry and Naruto seeing the short man off.

Naruto told him he never wanted to see him again.

Harry waited until Naruto had gone back to his team, Kakashi heard him telling Gato that he may keep in touch.

Inari was embolded with success and started rallying the people of Wave to start a city wide reconstruction plan, and to volunteer help building the bridge. With Naruto's clones the days passed quickly.

The rest of Team Kakashi and the newly created Uzumaki clan pitched in, Hermione didn't hide her ability, but because it was similar enough to ninja abilities - including Kakashi's own, just without the smoke and a bit louder - the people only thanked her for helping transport supplies and people. Neither Ron nor Harry demonstrated any particular skill.

Kakashi did witnessed one night, as he pretended to sleep at one side of the room while watching Zabuza at another, the door opening silently and Ron stepping inside. It was usually Haku who visited Zabuza, the former hunter nin had taken to sleeping in the room that hosted Harry, as if Haku had taken to watching the green eyed boy like Kakashi watched his master. There weren't that many rooms in the house, Sakura refused to leave Sasuke's side, Hermione and Ron usually slept with Harry, with Naruto now joining their fold. Seeing Ron alone and seeking out the senior missing nin raised Kakashi's interest.

Ron didn't appear to notice Kakashi, the redhead was staring at Zabuza, who was lying on his side with his back to the door. That alone said everything because Ron spoke, "You never sleep facing away from the door, Zabuza. I know you're awake."

The older man turned around, briefly catching Kakashi's watchful eye before surveying the redhead. Despite the bandages covering his lower face there was definitely something smug there, "Good evening, what brings me the pleasing company of Haru's tool?"

"Your tool is the one watching Harry. Haku hasn't let him out of his sight."

"Neither should be, Haku knows to look out for threats I cannot deal with, he doesn't need to follow me around like a pet. Don't look so angry, I'm not labeling you as such, I just called you a tool earlier."

"I guess that copy nin has been keeping you on your toes after all."

"He has all the reasons of the world to keep an eye on me, even ignoring his past and his skills, he knows better than to trust me as willingly as his student did. For all of Haru's power I can always change my mind, but frankly you have been avoiding me since we signed the Uzumaki papers. Coming to me in the middle of the night without even a weapon, there can only be a few reasons."

"Yea?"

"I probably featured in one of your dreams..."

"Don't flatter yourself..."

"...of the past, maybe even that night. You probably woke with Haru by your side but with Haku around again you wanted to make sure that I am here. Seeing me like this, without any men to command, is your anchor to the present."

"You told them to seize power."

"And they twisted it and made it distasteful, I'm sure Haru has monologued enough about it." Zabuza and Ron stared at each other before the older man spoke again, "Are you planning to stay the night? Kakashi there probably wouldn't mind."

Ron turned and blanched upon finally seeing Naruto's mentor in the room. When Zabuza's words registered he only replied "No," before heading out the door. It swung shut behind him, leaving the two men in darkness.

Neither Zabuza or Ron said anything else about their encounter, Kakashi noted that the two seemed to be avoiding each other. This seemed to be related to how Harry and Hermione watched Zabuza more carefully, and in response Haku watched them. Somehow Naruto prevented tensions from escalating. He was proving quite good at uniting even the most votile group of people.

In fact, Naruto was managing tensions not just between his new clan members, but with how his team was dealing with them. The first day they had left for Leaf, Kakashi expected a lot of wary watching and cautious movements. Like their sleeping arrangements, he could see his team in one group, the missing nin at another, and the 'civilians' forming their own pack. Naruto bounced between all three and soon Sakura couldn't resist talking to another female, Hermione was even able to draw Haku into the conversation with practised familiarity.

Haku and Hermione clearly knew each other from before, Kakashi still remembered how Ron had greeted Haku back on the bridge. In fact, Haku was able to easily discuss Hermione's ability. "Hironmi is always studying our surroundings, if we need to escape and vanish she needs to know where she's going, can't appear somewhere blindly."

"You're still doing that," Sakura was observant enough to notice what the older girl had been doing during their travel. "Do you think you'll need to run?"

Again, it was Haku who answered. "Sakura, you're a female ninja and know all the dangers, her little displays tell any observers that only a quick death will do because she will escape any capture or torture, and she needs as many places to choose to recover or hide in before she comes back for blood."

Kakashi caught the 'we' from earlier, Hermione had already shown she was capable of transporting people in Wave, the only reason she wasn't transporting them to Leaf now was because she didn't know what the place looked like. Another stirring of doubt flickered in him, if she chose to betray them she could essentially transport enemy armies straight into the village.

On the other hand, she could do vice versa, if she became truly loyal to Leaf. Hermione and Ron both seemed to accept Harry's decisions easily, if this was the typical ninja trio formation Kakashi could already see that Harry was the leader, but the three of them were supposed to be civilians. While all three seemed to be quick and fast for civilians, they didn't know how to use chakra to increase their abilities. In physical combat an experienced genin could defeat them, Kakashi even heard Naruto worrying about his new clansmen. Ron told Naruto that when in trouble, they were going to grab Hermione and run like hell.

Naruto pouted before loudly declaring he would become strong so that he could protect his clan. He went on another passionate speech about becoming a leader and changing the status quo, one that Team Kakashi had heard enough times, but not the new Uzumaki clan.

Harry said he understood why the people of Wave had decided to name the bridge after Naruto.

Sakura, although now much more tolerant of her loud blond team mate, said he wouldn't be able to protect anyone outside the Clan charter laws.

Harry looked in her eyes, and told her that she didn't know that. She herself was a ninja now, those Clan charter laws may one day save her.

And suddenly despite their little bonding moments during their travels, Kakashi felt a cold chill. He was remarkably glad when the gates of their hidden village soon greeted them.

**Up next: News about the missing nin from Mist and the newly reinstated Uzumaki clan spread quickly, and when Sakura is dragged even deeper into the mess, Kakashi suspects it might not be wholly coincidental. **


End file.
